Alice in wonderland (2010)
This article is about the 2010 movie. For the sequel look for Alice through the looking glass. Alice in wonderland is a movie released in 2010 directed by Tim burton and distributed by Disney, and was released in 2010. The film serves as a continuation to the classic alice stories, Such as Alice’s adventures in wonderland, and through the looking glass. The film has Johnny Depp as the mad hatter, and helen bonham Carter as the red queen. When it was released, it received mixed reviews from critics who praised the visuals but hated the story and acting, but the film does have a following of people that love this movie. The main reason this film is known is because it started the Disney live action remakes trend which is still going on today. PLOT The film opens up with Alice Kingsley telling her dad about the nightmare she had about strange creature, and she asks him if she has gone mad and he tells her that all the best ones are. The movie then skips 13 years later where it reveals that Alice’s father died and she is heading to a party with her mother in a carriage where she scolds Alice for being independent. They arrive at the party where they are greeted by lord and lady ascot and Alice dances with their son (Hamish ascot) and the two do not have much in common. Right after that two twin accidentally reveal to Alice that this is her engagement party and that Hamlisch will ask for her hand in marriage. Alice then takes a walk with lady ascot when she notices a rabbit running in the bushes but lady ascot doesn’t notice. Alice then discoveres her sisters husband cheating on her right before Hamish asks alice to marry him, but then Alice sees a white rabbit in a waistcoat and runs after it, and falls down a rabbit whole. When she lands she finds hersel in a room with many locked doors. She finds a key to a door to small for her but she finds a drink that is labeled drink me which makes her shrink down and she is able to arrive in wonderland. She comes across the white rabbit, a dodo, a door mouse, Tweedledee and tweedledum, and some talking flowers. They decide to take her to a blue caterpillar to see if she is the right Alice. The caterpillar shows Alice the oracula which shows Alice slay the jabberwocky with the vorpal sword, but the caterpillar says that she Is not hardly the right Alice. Right after that the bandersnach attacks Alice but the doormouse stabs it in the eye and Alice escapes. Meanwhile at the red queens castle the red Queen orders the execution of a frog that stole her tarts. Then the knave informs her about the propech and the red queen orders the knave to find Alice. Alice makes it to the mad hatter who takes her to the Tulgey Woods and reveals what ha to wonderland. On horuvendish day the jabberwocky attacked, the knave stole the vorpal sword from the whit knight, and the red queen stole the crown from her sister. The red queens soldiers catch up to the so the hatter uses his hat to throw Alice away while he gets captured. Alice meets a bloodhound who she convinces to take her to the red queens castle to rescue the Hatter. Alice finds the white rabbit (while the red queen is playing croquet with hedgehogs and flamingos) who gives her cake that makes her grow and Alice lies about who she is to the red queen. Alice finds the tweedles who take her to the doormouse who she takes the bandersnach eye from so she can put it back and get the vorpal sword since it guards it, but not before she tries to rescue the hatter and fails. Alice’s plan works and she goes to the white queens castle where she meets the white queen who shrinks her down with a potion that she made. meanwhile as the hatter is about to be executed, the Cheshire Cat saves him with his disapearing powers And takes him to the white queens castle where he has a heart to heart talk with Alice. the next day the caterpilla reveals that Alice is the right Alice and she remembers how she went to wonderland when she was a little girl. Then the red queens army and the white queens army both arrive at a giant chess board where a huge battle commences. The. The jabberwocky arrives and Alice fina slays it by decapatating it. She uses a drop of the jabberwockys blood to return home where she sets off to sea when the caterpillar comes back as a butterfly to say goodbye to Alice. CAST Mia wiasakowskia as alice kingsley. Johnny depp as the mad hatter. Helen Bonham Carter as the red queen. Anne hathaway as the white queen. stephen fry as the Cheshire Cat. alan Rickman as the caterpillar. Micheal sheen as the white rabbit. Crispin Glover as the knave if hearts. matt lucas as the tweedles. Michael Gough as the dodo. Timothy spall as the bloodhound. Lindsay Duncan as Helen Kingsleigh. Leo bill as Hamish Ascot. VIDEOS. GALLERY SEQUEL. This was the only live action Disney remake to get a sequel. Unlike the first film, it didn’t make as much money and it was panned by many criticos and the fans if the first film are split where some fans hate it and some fans love it. Category:Template documentation Category:Episodes